


A reason to be happy

by redangeleve



Series: Perfect ( A collection of Obikin Mpreg Stories) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Happy Obi-Wan Kenobi, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Plans For The Future, Short & Sweet, Soft Anakin Skywalker, There are still not enough pregnant Obi-Wan stories out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: It shouldn't have been possible, but it happened nevertheless.He would be a father … Anakin still couldn't quite believe it.Damn, he had to tell the boys.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Perfect ( A collection of Obikin Mpreg Stories) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805170
Comments: 12
Kudos: 211





	A reason to be happy

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for another short Obikin Mpreg story. I hope you don't mind, that I started a series just in case my inspiration hits me again. Read and enjoy :-)

Anakin had the feeling if he didn't stop grinning like mad his face would soon split in two but he just couldn't stop it. Every time he repeated the words of the healer inside of his head his grin would grow even wider. Force, he would be a father! If that wasn't a reason to be happy there couldn't be a better one. Since the day he broke up with Padmé after he finally accepted the truth about his feelings for his former Master, he had burried his dream for a child somewhere deep inside his heart and he thought he had made his peace with it. That he had come to terms with the fact that if he chose Obi-Wan over her, he would never have a family of his own. But apperently the Force took pity on him, so that it blessed them with a child.

It shouldn't have been possible, but it happened nevertheless.

Damn, he had to tell the boys.

The clones would be so relieved to hear that their general wasn't seriously ill. Especially Captain Rex and Commander Cody had been so worried after Obi-Wan went to the medbay today that Anakin could sense their fear for the worst. Sith's hell Anakin himself had been out of his mind when his former Master had literally spit his guts out for the sixth day in a row. Of course Obi-Wan had tried to talk him down, but he had been so pale and hollow looking that there was no way around to actually see a medic. Who would have guessed that he wasn't ill but in fact pregnant? It was indeed a wonderful surprise in times like these. Anakin just couldn't wait to see in the faces of their men when he'd tell them the truth. Well, actually it would have been nice to share the news with Obi-Wan by his side, but his former Master had to stay in the medbay a little longer to run a few more tests and he knew Anakin well enough to give him the permission to tell them before he'd burst from keeping his mouth shut. 

He would be a father … he still couldn't quite believe it.

At this moment Anakin was so drunken with happiness that he would buy a drink for every member of the 212th and 501st legion. Sithspit he would buy a drink for every clone in their whole kriffin army when they'd be on their next break! Even though he didn't shout his joy into the world like Anakin did, he could tell that Obi-Wan was happy, too. There had been a genuine smile on his lips, when the healer had shown them their child on the ultrasound screen. It was that kind of smile that only Anakin was allowed to see and his eyes had sparkled with a light that came deep within his soul. It made him so beautiful, so utterly desirable that if Anakin hadn't already been madly in love with him before, he would have fallen for him right here and now. It was way to early to see much more on the screen than a black spot in a sea of grey, but the pure fact that there was a baby growing inside of Obi-Wan made their hearts swell with joy. 

Force, he loved this man so much it almost hurt. 

He'd always known that Obi-Wan was special. Right from the start, when Anakin had been nothing but a little boy, that had been freed from slavery. Even though it hadn't been his choice, Obi-Wan had taken him as a Padawan learner. He had cared for him, raised him, teached him right from wrong and never judged him for the way he was. But it had always been just a platonic love until Anakin had grown from a child into a man and he began to see his Master with different eyes. Never before had he noticed how beautiful Obi-Wan was when he smiled. How his fingers were so strong in combat but so careful when he touched him in a gesture of fondness or comfort. But even then had Anakin tried to hide his feelings because he knew that they wouldn't be tolerated in the order. His Master had lectured him often enough what the Jedi thought about attachement. That it was forbidden, because it made them weak and led to the dark side. 

But he couldn't deny himself forever and so it happend during a mission shortly after his knighting, that he finally poured his heart out in front of Obi-Wan. Force, he had been so scared that he would abandon him. That he had destroyed everything that had ever been between them, but Obi-Wan had just smiled at him and said that he felt the same - and Anakin thought he would die of sheer relief. Of course they couldn't tell the council. They wouldn't understand their feelings. In the best case they would seperate them and in the worst they would dispell them from the order, even though they were wrong. Anakin's love for his Master hadn't made him turn to the dark side, on the contrary it kept him in the light. He felt stronger since he loved Obi-Wan. Calmer. More centered. 

And now they would have a child.

Force, he wanted to contact Ahsoka as soon as possible. Even though she wasn't his Padawan anymore, she was still their friend. When Anakin tried to picture her face when he'd tell her the news he had to chuckle to himself. She'd probably be just as thrilled as he was and tease him endlessly for knocking up his former Master, but that was okay for him. It was just her way to show them how truely happy she was for them.

They couldn't keep this a secret for much longer anyway. They'd have to tell the council better sooner than later. Master Yoda probably wouldn't be mad just concerned, but Anakin had a feeling that Mace Windu would throw a tantrum when he'd hear the news. As for the other members of the council he just couldn't guess what they'd say. Well, they could kiss his ass for all that Anakin cared. He wouldn't let them turn this into something bad. It was amazing. His personal miracle. Even though they'd have to leave the order for it at some point. He wouldn't let Obi-Wan fight in this war any longer and they couldn't go an missions after the child was born anyway. There was no way that Anakin would allow their child to be taken to the creche. Absolutly no fucking way. The baby was his and Obi-Wan's and he would let nobody else raise it. Although he just learned about its existence he already loved the child almost as much as he loved Obi-Wan.

He really hoped for a daughter. A little girl with his eyes and Obi-Wan's fair skin that he would cherish and adore and protect against every harm. Perhaps they could settle down on a nice peaceful planet like Alderaan or Naboo. They could buy a little house near a lake. With a big kitchen where they could cook together, a cradle that would stand close to their bed and a swing in the garden. Anakin could try to find a job as a mechanic and perhaps Obi-Wan could work as a teacher when their child was old enough to go to school. 

The wide grin on his face changed into the ghost of a smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth as Anakin pictured their future inside of his head. He knew he was going ahead of things, that they had almost eight months until the child was born and he first needed to discuss everything with Obi-Wan before he made any plans for their future life, but he just couldn't help himself. Never had he dared to hope for a chance like this but he would be a fool if he didn't grab it now since it was within his reach. Anakin was so tired of this endless fight and he knew Obi-Wan just felt the same. He really wanted to quitt this war. They had done their share, had gone through so much, had lost already so much, that they deserved a life in peace in his opinion. 

As Anakin waited for the turbolift to take him to the lower levels of the ship, a thought flashed through his mind. If it was indeed a little girl that Obi-Wan was carrying, Anakin already knew the perfect name for her, because it was what her existence had brought to him: If Obi-Wan would agree he would name their baby Hope.


End file.
